Conventionally, a mechanism for vibrating screening apparatus has a housing containing counterweights keyed to intergeared shafts and adapted on rotation to generate a centrifugal
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improved vibrating mechanism whereof bearings journalling shafts mounting counterweights seat in individual sockets in sides of a housing of the mechanism, and flanges inwardly bounding and radially overlapping parts of the sockets form therewith individual oil reservoirs for maintaining therein oil splashed from a pool in the bottom of the housing, at a level to continuously lubricate the bearings during operation of the mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vibrating mechanism having in opposite sides of a housing bearing-seating cylindrical sockets, each bounded inwardly and radially overlapped over a lower part by a concentric crescent-shaped flange, thereby forming at each socket an individual oil reservoir for maintaining oil fed thereto at a level to continuously lubricate a bearing seated in the socket.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a vibrating mechanism whereof a housing has in each side a pair of laterally spaced cylindrical sockets seating a pair of spherical roller bearings together journaling a pair of correspondingly spaced intergeared counterweight-mounting shafts, and a dual crescent-shaped flange inwardly bounding the pair of sockets on each side of the housing, each crescent-shaped part of each flange being concentric with and partly overlapping one of the adjoining pair of sockets and being radially spaced from the adjoining shaft, and each flange forming for each of the adjoining pair of sockets an oil gallery of sufficient capacity and relative circumferential extent to lubricate bearings in said sockets with oil splashed thereto from a pool in the housing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vibrating mechanism of which a housing has in opposite sides cylindrical sockets seating roller bearings journaling counterweight-mounting shaft means, and a cylindrically concave oil gallery inwardly of and concentric with each of said sockets, said galleries being of such capacity and circumferential extent relative to the sockets to lubricate said bearings in operating cycles of said machine with oil supplied to said galleries from a pool in a sump in the housing.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear hereafter in the detailed description, be particularly pointed out in the appended claims and be illustrated in the accompanying drawings, in which: